Wireless communication networks typically support encryption of traffic, and require wireless terminals to authenticate vis-à-vis the network before they can communicate. Encryption and authentication processes are specified, for example, in Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other cellular communication protocols. Both traffic encryption and authentication use cryptographic keys that are stored in the network and in the terminals.